Katrina's Life in Camp-Half Blood
by 214Circus
Summary: My character Katrina daughter of Apollo woke up in a strange camp, her friend, Fern was there at her side. Percy Jackson series does NOT belong to me!
1. I Was Attacked by a Wolf Man

**Okay, I was on and off 'bout this fanfiction, then I was like, what da hecks! I will NOT be shipping my character and a original character and Percy Jackson series belongs to Rick Riordan!**

* * *

"Mom! This dyslexia thing is getting worse!" I threw my back against my room wall as I yelled to my mother who was washing dishes in the kitchen. Dad was at work, my brother was at school, and my sister was coloring at the kitchen table. "It'll be fine, Katrina," she scrabbled for the dishwasher and placed the plates carefully in it. "Mom! It is not getting better, I'm failing most of my classes, you'd usually get on to Ally when she fails, why not me? I mean, I don't want to get onto, but it's not fair," Ally, my little sister glanced up from her coloring book.

"It's just... Nothing," mother stuttered, then soon saying I was not yet ready. She really was a good women, she'd just shut me out a lot. I rolled my eyes and plugged in my phone, then went straight to my computer, played my favorite songs, _Radioactive, Counting Stars, _and, _Wake Me Up_. Soon Ally came in and asked for her favorite song, she was annoying, but I loved her.

Nothing really important happened, until next morning. I woke up, got dressed, brushed my teeth and hair, ate cereal, and ran to the bus stop, my friend who I sat with on the bus was pretty strange, she liked nature, and would sometimes talk to the trees and hug them her name was Fern. Ironic. "Katrina! I planted another flower today, it was a blue rose," don't get me wrong, Fern is awesome. Little on the crazy side, but a great friend. There was also this kid with crutches, those two shared looks often, when I tried to ask about him, she'd just shy away.

The only thing I got from her was his name, Grover. I huffed, "You could at least tell me where you two met," I pouted. Fern sighed and rushed my into the school, keeping an eye on a kid who was a lot taller than any normal kid, bit harrier, but worked out, a lot! Which made some girls faint for him. Alex was his name. He'd give me evil looks, as if he was planning my death bed. "Grover and I met on the first day of school, we...uh..," Fern switched my gaze to her. "Fine, don't tell me, everyone leaves me in the shadows anyways, and I think I'm starting to like it," I stomped away to my first class, art.

The teacher, Ms. Winder. She was pretty weird and annoying too. But I like the subject she taught. We weren't doing anything special, just free drawing. Soon, the bell rang, gym. "Onward!" I huddled my stuff together and sped off. Gym was also normal, running, push-ups, that stuff. Then, band! Probably my favorite class. Awesome music my clarinet and I make. And after that bell rang, that's when things got weird.

Alex followed me to my next class, which was strange. When I got to my locker he cornered me and pulled me into an empty classroom. "What did you need? I need to get to my next class!" I ordered and tried to push him aside, he grasped my arm and smiled grimly. "I heard you do therapy, right?" he growled and tugged on my brown strand of hair. Alex sniffed it.

"Get away!"

"I knew it, half-blood!" he snarled and...grew taller? His teeth were now sharp and his breath smelled like corpses that rotted over time. His eyes gleamed with a yellow glow, nose became longer and grew a dog's nose. He was now covered in gray hair, his shirt ripped. I was terrified, Fern and Grover pounded on the door. Fern started to pray, I bounced around the room, avoiding Alex's attacks.

He clawed at my head, sharp nails chipped the edge of my shoulder, it stun alright, I didn't have time to even glance at it. He swiped at me again, just barely a millimeter away from taring my face away from my bones. I stumbled into a corner, I was trapped. Alex gave me a cold smile that sent chills down my spine. "You're mine now, half-blood!"

He raised his mighty claw in the air, waited for a second before sniffing the air. I wasn't part dog, so I had n clue why he stopped himself from attacking me. He stopped and glared in Fern's direction, before he even moved, tree branches broke the window, curling around Alex, the tree branches clamped together, tighter until no more movement from anywhere.

I sputtered a few words, even I didn't know what I've said. Grover and Fern rushed to my side, everything's spinning, my vision blurred. I finally got the chance to look at my shoulder, blood loss, so much. "You are going be okay!" Fern reassured me. Then, everything was dark.


	2. Welcome Home

**So, I was watching the movie _Sea of Monsters_, and it is NOTHING like the book! gdwajkJhd! Kay, I'm not gonna watch the movies, nope. Not all! Percy Jackson series belongs to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

_There was a flower once, a brilliant color green. She sprouted from the ground, lost and hopeless. Made fun of for who knows what. Tripped one day and laughed at the next. She fell in love, __sadly. With a greedy male, the fire that burned her from her forest. Used the flower for his personal needs. Then, one day he had an heart attack, at least that's what some say. Others say the flower put something in his drink. Blood poured from the man's mouth, the flower, stained red, left heart broken-_

"No!" I twisted in the hands that pulled me down. They finally pulled me down into more darkness, but...there was a little light, so _pure_, a white flower... I looked at it as I got closer. Scarlet dripped from one of the petals. That wasn't the one from the story, the one I was told was green. I tried to touch the flower, out of reach. I looked closer. A little black void, swirling in the middle.

I finally touched the end of a petal, a white, dazzling light flashed from the flower. It was so bright, if you looked at it, it would of burned your eyes out of the sockets. I awoke, a dim light bulb hung on the ceiling. I saw he Fern, grasping my hand, a bearded man, and a male about my age. Fern started to speak, "Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine, just some cuts-" the bearded man said, the guy about my age could of smacked him across the face. "Just some cuts?!" he snapped, "she's bleeding and losing lots of blood! That's fine?!"

"Justin!" my vision got clearer, Fern's hair was a green, so pretty, it looked like fresh, healthy grass, but red stained the ends of her hair. She was wearing a jean jacket and under it was a white shirt with a tree on it. She wore jean shorts and black knee boots. The bearded man was half horse and half human, I would of freaked out, if I wasn't so tired. The man my age had brown scruffy hair, his eyes a blue, muscles too. His clothes were simple, a white shirt and jeans.

"Fern," I may have said, it might of just been gasps and mutters. Fern's widen, "I am here Katrina!" her grip on my hand tighten, letting me know she would stay by my side. The centaur (half man an half horse), snickered and looked at the guy named Justin, "Told you, she's going to be fine, just need a long rest," Justin sputtered, obliviously upset.

"Justin, Fern." the centaur said sternly, "I want you two to look after young Katrina," he clopped away from my bed. Justin rubbed the back of his neck. I don't even know him, I understand why the centaur said Fern to watch me, but him? Maybe because he was here and looked over me too? He paced back and forth while Fern tried speaking to me.

"Fern, I..." my voice was dry. "Yes?" she held tighter. I turned my head to see a petal falling off a white flower. "Oh, that? I was worried so I linked your life and the flower's life together, so if you are in trouble, and I was not there, I could see if you are getting hurt," she smiled, letting me know there was no need to worry. Being stuck in a bed, bleeding to death, really hurt, but with friends around you, it felt like a little scratch.

"Oh," she pointed to Justin, "that is Justin, Hermes camp, and we figured out that you are in the Apollo camp."

"Apollo?" my voice was still really dry so it probably sounded a bit like, "Apooloos?" because both Fern and Justin gazed at each other in confusion. Fern handed me a drink, I took the straw in my mouth and drank, it felt like a cool rain in a area with no water source at all. I felt more powerful, strength. Too bad I only thought that, I could speak again, couldn't get up.

"Fern? Where am I? Who was that wolf guy? He was NOT human!" I demanded answers, now. Fern let out a silent sigh, "You are in Camp Half-Blood, that wolf guy was a monster, trying to kill you."

"Camp Half-Blood?"

"It's when mortals and Gods get together and have children, us," Justin answered. "Gods?" I asked, trying to sit up only to fall again. "The Greek Gods, they are real," Fern answered. "I'm the daughter of Apollo?"

"Yes."

"He's the son of Hermes?"

"Yes."

"What are you, Fern?"

"I am a tree nymph," she said proudly. "Okay? Are there other sons and daughters of the Gods?"

"Yes, there's a lot in your cabin, and his."

"How's the cut? Getting any better?" Justin asked, I was surprised he was being so nice since he's the son of Hermes. "Being nice to a newcomer?" Fern let out a giggle. "Just being nice to friends," he answered back dryly. "Friends? I barely know you," I gave him a puzzled look. "I don't know, something told me to protect you when Fern and Grover busted threw the door with you," I raised an eyebrow. What was he talking about?

"Something?"

"Ah, it's nothing. Just a voice."

I switched my gaze to the flower that Fern linked out lives together. Now, by this point, you may think about that dream that I had right? "Hey, Fern?"

"Yes?"

"Uh... Never mind," I decided not to tell her, I ask her when the time is right. "I wanna see this Camp," I told them, they lifted me from the bed, making sure I didn't fall over. The Camp was stunning. Green fields, half goat people chasing nymphs. Half-Bloods training, the cabins I was told about lining up in a U. "Whoa," was all I could get out of my mouth. Then, I remembered, you know that feeling you get when you think you're forgetting something rather important? "What about my family? Are they okay?!"

"I already contacted them and told them where you were and said she has to go," Fern smiled. "Oh."

"This is were you'll be living for the time being, Katrina," Justin pointed to a cabin, "Cabin 7 is where the rest of Apollo people are," he pointed to another cabin, "That's where I'll be if you need help," then he pointed into a forest, "And that's where Fern will be." I took a moment for this to sink in. "Welcome home, Katrina, daughter of Apollo!" Fern cheered.


	3. I Get a Weapon

**...I don't know, happy New Year? I guess... hrmm...**

* * *

Yeah, it was taking me more than expected to get used to this. I held the potted plant close to me as I was escorted to the Apollo cabin. Fern said I was "claimed" when I was unconscious. I just gave her a look that said, _the heck?! _She shrugged. one of my "brothers", Will...I didn't catch his last name, though. He was giving me a tour of my new camp. Of course, I had ADHD, so I kept glancing between Will and something interesting.

He swung the doors to cabin seven, the cabin was golden, which really caught my attention, two wooden pillars stood straight, holding the roof, music notes curved around them, which was cooler, above the door, was a fiery, golden sun, two bow and arrows jutted out of the sides. "Wow!" was the only words I could say. No wonder why I like to show off!

Inside the cabin was just as cool, the bunk beds were pushed against the shimmering, golden, walls. Bow and arrows were hung on beds, the walls next to the beds. Books were spread out, poetry, magazines, an even books about the sun. A bookcase stood, I couldn't tell if that too was made out of gold, but it seemed like it. Will showed me an empty bunk, top bunk, just the way I like it. "This is gonna be your bed, Katrina, and here," he grabbed a golden pocket watch.

In the middle it had a sun carved into it, on the back was a bow and arrow. "Thanks," I said, I've always wanted a pocket watch, never thought I would get one from an, almost, complete stranger. "It's a weapon," Will pressed the button to make it open, instead, it transformed into a bow. The bow was golden, sadly, no arrows appeared from the watch.

On the bow, the word, "ρολόι", was carved into it. "It means clock, in Greek," Will said. "So, the bow's name is, Clock?" I asked, maybe he didn't see the astonishment in my eyes, because he was rubbing the back of his neck like he was ashamed. "Yeah," I gazed at him, "I _love _this pocket watch!" and I really did, it was pretty, and the name was easy to remember!

"Just need arrows, then it'll be perfect!" I purred. Will looked almost as amazed as I was, "You like it?"

"Heck yeah! This is probably the best gift I _ever_ got!"

He probably turned red a little, but I couldn't tell, I was busy studying my new weapon. "Let's get you some arrows with that," Will showed me to the training arena, and I was smiling a wide, toothy grin.

* * *

**I still don't know... But! One thing I can be right about, is that I'm horrible speller...**


End file.
